Winds of Change
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: I started to write a little bit about the Sinners' past, how they all met and how it all started :3 Their former life at Pandemonium, their reasons for the rebellion and such :3 I don't know how far I'll get with this ff though XD DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrno Crusade or the Characters. Cover picture by Mariam Tiarko Manga based.
1. Prologue

**AN: ****I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE **After…. how much time? 8D *slams head on desk* XDDD Anyways, so here's the prologue of the idea that I have in mind. I'm not sure how far I get with this fanfic, but since I have semester vacation and am deeply bored I am very sure there will be some more chapters coming in the next weeks.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Chrno Crusade or the characters.

Cover picture made by Mariam Tiarko

**Prologue:**

"Lamentable"

"Deplorable"

"Dreadful"

"Unacceptable"

"Useless"

The smell of slowly rotting flesh filled the room. All windows and curtains were shut to block unwanted watchers' view. The room was lit by some astral lights that hovered directly underneath the ceiling.

Several people clothed in dark cloaks with the hood being pulled over their heads stood in the big hall gathered around what had been Pandemonium, the queen of the demons. Her body reminded of an enormous spider, though the upper body was the one of a woman. Several tubes and cords were attached to the queen's skin or stung into her body while some medical devices showed strange signals and gave some bright sounds once in a while. Pandemonium's head hang down, her long hair covering her face. The dripping sounds caused by the blood interrupted the silence.

"A Queen is dead… again."

"We need a replacement or else they will notice."

"We will have to find another one who can hold Pandemonium's memories."

And with that the elders' council members left the hall.

With a splashing sound Pandemonium's upper body landed in a puddle of blood as it was rejected by the main body.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A young human woman called Lilith asked the two men who blocked her way on the little path that led home. She pulled her warm thick winter clothes tighter around her and took a step back. Scared she looked from one man to the other.

Without a word each one of them gripped one of her arms.

Lilith screamed, trying to struggle to get free. Unfortunately she wasn't able to reach much in her condition and had to surrender to her attacker. They brought her somewhere. Where she couldn't tell since they blindfolded her eyes.

* * *

The council was gathered again. This time they met in another room without windows and a couple of chairs standing around a long table. At one end of the table there was a bigger chair intended for the head of the council. Its rightful owner had already taken his seat with a frown on his face and his claws tightly clung into the armrests.

"It takes too long." His voice thundered through the room and echoed from the polished marble floor and walls. "Every single replacement we had was rejected. We need to act fast before the civilians get suspicious."

Some mumbling was heard from the others, but none told their opinion loudly.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a messenger stormed inside. He bowed deeply. His gaze was locked on his feet while speaking. "The core is reacting, your highnesses." He exclaimed between gasping for air. "It started after our hunters brought a new sacrifice."

"Excellent." The highest ranked one said and rose from his chair. He was about to leave the room to observe the progress the core made.

"Uhm, your highness?" The messenger said with a worried face. "There's one problem… The core already started taking over her body when we noticed that… she was pregnant."

"WHAT?!" The taller demon roared and the rest of the council started to murmur. That had never happened before. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT BEFORE?!"

The messenger seemed to shrink under his glare. "Her winter clothes were too thick to see her condition." He squeaked.

To his luck, the council had other things to do now than to punish him. The elders just raced out of the room. They had to reach the core fast before it was too late.

It was.

All devices connected to the core made loud warning sounds and the screens showed high reactions as well. Also Lilith's will had already been broken and so Pandemonium's memories were able to float her mind until she neither knew who she was nor what she was.

"It's too late." One of the council members said.

"The results seem to be stable so far!" Another one called as she took a look at some papers that were printed non-stop.

"The embryos won't survive anyways." The oldest one said.

In silent agreement the other council members prepared the complete transformation.

Only one of them did not believe in those words but he kept quiet. Distrustfully, he watched how they offered the new woman's body to the core. Said core accepted and its legion tissues started to absorb her body.

Thus Lilith was turned into Pandemonium. Only her upper body was still visible and it got tied to more tubes and ropes that would hold it in its place. At the part where the two bodies faded into each other, big pulsing veins were seen.

The pulse that had been strong and fast at the beginning normalized again. Also the devices calmed down and showed less activity.

"It was a success! The female exclaimed while waving with her papers.

After two more months the younger one's supposition proved to be true, Pandemonium gave birth to a pair of healthy twins. They weren't humans anymore and showed the typical traids of demons such as pointy ears, fangs and wings. Additionally they had something like a bone whip coming out of their necks. Horns they did not have yet as all newborns hatchlings. Those would first grow later. Both had purple hair and red eyes.

They were placed on a table similar to an altar and wrapped in red velvet. At the moment their eyes were shut and from time to time sounds came from their tiny mouths.

"What shall we do with them?"

"_Kill them."_

"They aren't normal."

"_Kill them."_

"They didn't hatch from eggs."

"_Kill them."_

"They don't have a rank."

"_Kill them."_

"They're bastards."

"_Kill them."_

"They shouldn't have been born."

"_Kill them."_

"_**Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill."**_

The chorus grew louder and the oldest one pulled out a dagger which's handle included some complex ornaments and rubies.


	2. Chapter 01: The Twins

**AN:** 8D yaaay for writing flash 8D Second chapter for this evening 8D probably I'll also upload the third one somewhen this night 8D

The caretaker that is mentioned all the time is to refer to Mariam Tiarko's OC Ximander. Asked her for permission to mention him because she burned it in my brain that he's their caretaker and now I can't imagine anything else anymore *slams head on desk*

**Chapter 01:**

"Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill."

The dagger rose into the air ready to make the last stroke.

"Stop it! I'll take responsibility for them." One of the hooded persons said. It was the same younger one who already expected exactly that to happen. Over the past few months he had thought well about the different options, but he had made up his mind and wouldn't let those two die. Now it was just to convince the rest of the council too. "Don't kill them. See it as an experiment to find out what happens to children that have been turned into demons by the core system itself."

"They could grow too powerful."

"I will take the full responsibility." He repeated again.

The whole group looked at the twins and after a while of debating they agreed. Those were just two demons. Never could they grow stronger than the whole council together, could they? They could bring them down easily to every time no matter how strong the twins would grow. At least that was what they thought. What they didn't know is that they should be proved wrong.

The twins named Chrno and Aion, now looking like 6 years olds, raced through the halls. Once again they had escaped their guards. Reaching the yard they happily spread their wings and went airborne. They didn't get further than one or two meters until their highly annoyed teacher got a hold on their collars and dragged them back to the office that they used as study room. They knew very well that a furious scolding lecture was awaiting them but after several hours of studying, a little break had been necessary – at least in their opinion.

Standing next to each other they "listened" to what the older one told them – actually they only stared into thin air while in the background some blablabla was going on. Seeing them directly next to each other, you got the impression that they looked almost identical, just that Aion's hair was short while Chrno's was long. The twins sighed heavily when the scolding was over and sat down on the wooden chairs behind their desks again.

Chrno seemed to be dozing off during classes while Aion rested his head on his hand and stared out of the window. There he saw the high buildings of the center and far behind them the outskirts. He wondered how it was there, but they had never been allowed to go there and probably never were allowed to do so.

"Have you written down everything?" The older demon's voice thundered through the room all of a sudden.

"What? What?" The twins asked it almost to the same time. They were caught completely off guard.

The teacher sighed and gave them even more work to do.

"That's unfair." Chrno complained and huffed.

"Yeah." Aion huffed too. "The other kids never have so much work to do."

"Did you talk to the other kids?" The teacher asked angrily. "How often have you been told not to talk to them?"

"But whyyy?" Chrno spread his arms out and pointed around. He didn't even answer the first question; they'd only get scolded again anyways. "Why do we have to be here in this stupid stinky office anyways?"

"Can't we go to the same classes as the others?" Aion asked. He started to rock back and forth with his chair which resulted in the chair falling over eventually. Including Aion. With a noise both, chair and Aion landed on the floor.

The teacher facepalmed. Today they weren't really useful for any studying. Nevertheless he decided to explain again. "You are not like them. You're special. Therefore you must not get contact to them."

"THAT'S STUPID!" Aion yelled and waved with his feet. Yes, he was still lying on the ground with his chair with only his feet sticking out behind the desk.

Chrno started to laugh, leaned back and with another loud crash his chair fell over too.

Seconds afterwards a new red facepalm mark appeared on the teacher's face.

Finally their caretaker came to pick them up for some other classes outdoors that were to improve their physical skills. Since he was a council member he had other duties too and couldn't hold all of their classes.

Relieved to be freed from the evil teacher, the twins followed the other demon with the long silver hair.

"What are we gonna do today?" Chrno asked and climbed on a little wall to walk along it.

"We won't do gymnastics again, will we?" Aion said and stuck his pink tongue out.

"Gymnastics is very important. It teaches you how to hold balance, how to stretch, how to hold tension in your body and how to execute moves correctly." The older one explained calmly. "It's the basics and you'll need that for other martial arts. But no, we aren't going to do that today." They arrived in a garden area that was not far away from their rooms. There were a very few trees, but except for that there was only grass and mud as it had rained not long ago. "Today's practice is going to be a one to one fight. You already learned some easy moves in the last week. Today we will improve those so that you don't need to think anymore when you do those movements."

The twins nodded. Each of them took in their basic fight position and waited for the starting signal. They started to exercise their moves. Once in a while their fight was interrupted by a loud STOP and they froze in what position they were, so that the older demon could correct them if they did something wrong. The next task was to practice all in higher speed. However, that did not go like planned and it soon ended in a mud fight. Perhaps they got carried a biiiiit away… Against all expectations they weren't stopped from doing so though for the moment. Those little fights among siblings could be useful too. Like when predator cubs or pups scuffle. They learn coordination, their limits and their own fighting styles.

Though when it came to the spot where they were just tearing at each other's hair, they were taken apart, taken inside and thrown straight into the bathtub to wash all mud off.

When classes were over and when they were clean again, they finally had some little spare time left that they could use to their own pleasure. Depending on where they went, they didn't even need guards. They never knew why they were treated so specially and had guards. Every time they asked someone, they didn't get a proper answer.

Today in their spare time they decided to wander around in the center. By now they already knew lots of parts in it. There was something like a government area and a scientific area, but they weren't allowed to enter either of them. Then there was the huge library with a forbidden part. Only a few ones knew it was there, but since their caretaker was a council member they caught one or two pieces of information more than others. Moreover there were some training areas for the adults, an academy for other younglings, a bigger garden in which they loved to play and other departments with which they weren't too familiar.

They went to say hello to some people they knew, among those there were some of the kitchen staff. Perhaps they could get some little extra sweets from them. But all of them were adult and boring and wouldn't give them any. Moreover Chrno had the impression that all council members they met during their walk threw glares at them. Had they done something to them? Not that he knew. The others acted strange too when they were close to the twins. Both twins felt uneasy when being around most of the people, but those were the only connections they had to others. They knew that there were other demons in their age in the center as well, but those they weren't allowed to talk to and they also didn't like them. All of them were snobbish spoiled brats who thought they were something better than everyone else.

With their sensitive ears the brothers could hear them as the dorms of their academy were not far away. They sounded like they were mocking someone. Their usual behavior. Not much later a little girl with broken glasses, brown short hair and cat features ran away not far from Chrno and Aion. Since this was an area where the normal younglings weren't allowed to be, she'd get into trouble for being here.

"Seems like a new one. Do you think we should tell her?" Chrno asked and looked after her.

Aion shrugged and the twins started to walk into the same direction as she ran. Though, they weren't able to find her anymore because she disappeared behind some corner.

It was soon getting dark now anyways and the twins decided to go to their room or they'd send the guards out to get them. Since they didn't like to be separated they had a room together. As long as they were still young, that wasn't a problem.

When they arrived in front of their room someone was already awaiting them. The brothers took a look at the female guard. She wasn't one of their usual guards or nannies. "I shall bring you to the head of the council." She announced straightly, not caring to greet them first. "If you please follow me now."

Aion gulped and exchanged glances with Chrno who looked just as worried as him. Never ever had they been called to the council. They only knew some of the members from seeing them talk to their caretaker. With a frown on their faces they followed the demoness into the deeper catacombs of the inner building of the center. They had never been there. It sure was interesting. Curiously they looked around while walking.

Aion stopped and turned his head to look into a room from where he sensed a very strong, but still familiar aura. The door was opened a bit, but it was quickly shut by some guards when they noticed the boy.

"Ya coming?" Chrno called from further ahead.

Aion muttered something in response and hurried after the others.

The office they were brought to was huge. The ground was made of polished marble and a dark oak desk was in the middle of it. Behind said desk, there was a very tall man who looked at them with glowing eyes.

Worried the twins exchanged glances again and stepped forward while their guard left the room again.

The old demon stared at them for a pretty long time in silence.

Suddenly the twins could feel how someone was trying to force his way in their minds with his own. Not being strong enough to resist, the kids surrendered. It was a really unpleasant feeling to have someone else messing with your mind. But they knew that they mustn't disobey the highest ranked one. What was he even searching for?

Whatever it was, he didn't find anything and withdrew after a few minutes. With a wave of his hand he signalized them to leave his office and the guard led them back to their room. When the door shut behind them, the silver haired caretaker appeared. He was leaning at the wall. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." The boss folded his hands on the desk. "We cannot start controlling them early enough."

One week later their caretaker called them to his office. That rarely happened and the twins wondered what they had done wrong now. To their surprise they weren't the only ones in the office. The girl from recently was there as well. She was sitting on a chair in front of the desk; her legs were too short to reach the ground. She looked at them through freshly repaired, a bit too big glasses.

"This is Shader." The only adult one in the room said. "She has a scholarship and an extraordinary potential, though she doesn't get along well with the others and can't expand that potential. So she will be joining your classes instead. Shader, say hello to Chrno and Aion."

The twins curiously looked over to the new one who just stared at them with an insecure expression.

* * *

_flashback - some days ago:_

Since a long time, the council was holding a meeting again.

"How are they developing?" The boss asked and looked at the 4 teachers that stood in front of him.

"I don't see any difference to other children in their age." A female one responded and pushed up her glasses. "They're learning well and there are no signs of abnormal behaviour."

The higher ranked one grumbled something and nodded.

"They need social contact." The youngest council member and caretaker said. "How do you expect them to get their right place in society if you keep them locked up somewhere and prohibit them any contact to other in the same age? How shall they improve their social skills? Don't let them turn into beings without any social interest, that might backfire to us." The silver haired on said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmm. That might be true. You should consider that." Another female member agreed.

The highest ranked one shifted his sitting position. "Alright. But I don't want them in the normal academy. Give them one or two classmates. Those shall be the guinea pigs. If it works well I might think about sending them to classes with all others too."


	3. Chapter 02: Shader

**AN:** Aaaaand there goes the next one 8D Yes I'm still having a drawing flash. From now on I'll be uploading slower though cuz me notes that I wrote in winter ended after this chapter :P

This chapter seems to be a bit longer than the others, but I had lots of ideas for it X3

NOTE: I'll try to write each chapter out of the view of another Sinner :3 The last chapter was the twin's turn and now it's Shaders :3 She's one of my favourite characters so I'll also probably go deeper into her personality XD

**Chapter 02:**

The young cat demon sat on her uncomfortable bed that only consisted of a hard board and a very thin mattress that was padded with straw. On her hands she held a little moving toy that she had build all by herself. She was very proud that it turned out so well and it was a little joy in her poor life. Life in the outskirts wasn't easy.

"Shader! Come out and help if you want to have dinner!" A child voice called from outside the hut that several kids shared together.

"Coming in a minute!" The girl called back, though she didn't intent to get up so soon.

The louder children voices from outside died out.

Shader's ear twitched. She could hear some low talking voices but couldn't understand what they said. The voices were followed by heavy steps that approached the hut. Had they called one of the strict guards now because she didn't come to help them work now? She had always been lazy in doing her work because she just had other interests, the others must be angry at her and now they called help. Oh no…

The old carpet that was used to cover the doorway was swung aside. The silhouette of a tall demon was seen. Shader crawled into the corner of the room and curled up there. When the man stepped inside she could see that he wore the uniform of the guys sent by the center. She had never seen such a uniform, but it was very splendid, so it must've been one.

Fear rose in the child. What was someone like him doing here?

"Are you Shader?" His voice was dark and didn't exactly sound nice. She stared at him with big eyes and nodded. "You come with me now."

Shader gulped and nodded. Even if she tried to run away, that guy would catch her in less than a minute anyways.

When she followed him out of the hut, her friends threw some curious glances at her. They didn't know it'd be the last time they saw her.

The older demon led her to some kind of vehicle and told her to get it. It looked similar to a carriage but without any animals that pulled it. Shader guessed that it must run on some astral powered engine. She bit her lips and took a seat in there.

The man in uniform sat down across from her. "We've heard you have a great technological talent despite your young age. You see, such young talents are always welcome to us they're useful. So if you do well and pass the entrance exam, you'll be granted a place in the central academy."

Shader's eyes grew wide. She? In the center? No way. That was something impossible. She was just a stray cat in the outskirts. No way she would be allowed to go there. But the direction, to which the vehicle brought them, proved his words were true.

For the rest of the trip there was no talk. But Shader noticed the change in scenery. It smelled cleaner and also was cleaner the closer they got to the center. Also the facades of the bigger and bigger getting buildings got lighter until they had some kind of a futuristic look. And then they passed the gate in the wall that parted the center from all other parts. The center had an extra barrier shield around it and this was the only gate where one could get through.

The older demon straightened his back. "When we are there I will bring you to your new tutor. You will only talk when being asked to and you will not look straight at the demons since they of a way higher rank than you. Now get out."

Shader took a deep breath and went out of the vehicle with the older one. He brought her to some office where a snobbish looking woman awaited them. The demon bowed to the higher ranked female and Shader decided to follow his example. Then the other one left her alone with the adult demoness.

"Hmpf." The demoness let out a sound of disgust. "If you are to stay here, you have to get bathed first." She said and held her head high.

Was she supposed to answer something like 'yes, m'am' now? Shader decided against it and it seemed to be the right choice.

"Well then." The adult said. "Let's get started." The look in her eyes was clearly telling 'Why do I have to do this job? Testing filthy kids over and over again and none of that filth is useable anyways.'

Shader nodded. She already despised that woman now. The girl had heard lots of things about the center. There, the demons were living in complete luxury. Though, if all demons were like this demoness, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay here.

The tests that she got were easy. Highest likely too difficult for the other kids in her age that she knew though.

The other one raised an eyebrow when watching her do the tasks. She gave her more difficult ones now. Shader thought this would never end anymore. Tiredly she gripped the items of the last task. There were several objects with which she was to build a device of her choice. After she fumbled with them, her stomach grumbled. She was hungry and hadn't eaten anything for today.

"I'm done." She spoke and rubbed her eyes. The work had been hard and her glasses gave her a headache because they didn't have the right strength for her sight, but she didn't have other.

Her tutor nodded and came over to the table.

When she saw the item of the size of a button that Shader had made she looked surprised. "What's this supposed to be?"

"An astral camera." Shader told tiredly.

"I don't see a camera there." The woman said and crossed her arms.

Shader sighed. "You see the tiny thing there? It's an astral receptor. It works similar to optic receptors just that it does not react to electromagnetic waves but to pure energy instead. All objects and beings are radiating out both, photons and astral energy. Our eyes are converting the photons into colours while we cannot sense the radiated astral because it is too weak. Astral is all around us all the time, so it is impossible for us to detect such a little change. Some demons are able to make themselves invisible by distorting the photons around them. It seems that they are invisible but in reality they are still there. They're just messing with our reception. However with astral it's something different. NO demon is able to shut that radiation off complete except for when the demon is hornless. A hornless demon you won't get to see very often though." The girl yawned. "Aaaaaaand there's also a little transmitter inside. You can synchronize it to any surveillance device you want. You can even synchronize it with your horns so you get the picture transmitted directly into your head." Shader ended her speech and looked at the tutor who stood completely perplexed next to her.

The older woman stared at the kid and the device in shock. How was such a low ranked brat able to know that much? Especially in her age! Couldn't be. She gripped the receiver and let some little energy flow between it and her horns to synchronize them. For a moment she almost lost balance when the view changed. She saw herself through the receiver and she saw the girl too. They shapes were rendered in a bright turquoise light. Some very dim lights were seen at the wall. Those were probably from the guards on the other side of the wall.

Shader took the little device from the woman and turned it in her hand. "Does it work?" She asked.

"That… is… FABULOUS!" The demoness exclaimed loudly. "Congradulations! I'm more than happy with the result!" She ended the synchro with the device and clapped her hands together. "You will start classes the day after tomorrow with the others! Such a talent mustn't be wasted!" Her hand rested on Shader's back as she shoved her out of the office. "She will bring you to your room now!" With that she left her to a teenage demoness. After the door was closed, Shader could hear her doing a victory dance… probably because one of 'her' kids finally had some talent and she hoped for a promotion.

"I am the dorm leader and I will show you around after you have bathed." The other girl attracted her attention now. She was standing there with crossed arms. Then she began to walk quite fast and expected the cat demon to follow. While walking she explained the tons of rules that were to be followed.

Shader's room was a smaller one. Two maids – wow she had her own maids now? – anyways, those two maids already waited there and as soon as they arrived at the room they prepared the bathtub and rubbed all dirt off Shader with a hard brush while she was bathing. Directly after getting dressed the dorm leader showed her all important buildings, the places where she was allowed to go and the places where she wasn't allowed to go.

Shader couldn't remember all of it. She was too tired and just wanted nothing but sleeping. The next morning she was almost too late for breakfast – she had forgotten the way to the dining room. Having gotten a tray with food she looked around for a seat. The other kids were throwing glares at her as she walked by them. Confused Shader looked around and accidentally hit another one's arm with her tray.

"Watch your way! Or don't you get taught not to hit others in the slums?!" The other kid shouted and attracted all other's attention by that.

Shader winced and mumbled an apologize before she hurried off to the last corner of the big hall.

Also during the next days and weeks she had to recognize that she wasn't all too popular with the others. They didn't accept her at all and only kept mocking and bullying her. When she complained to the teachers, those barely took notice of her.

"I want to go back home please." Shader said and stared with big eyes at her tutor.

"Excuse me please?!" The demoness said and spit out her tea. Her only kid that was worth something? Now leaving? Nonononononononoooooo

"I don't like it here. I would like to go home now."

"You want to leave?! You unthankful brat!" The female's voice got louder. "You are NOT in the position to decide that. You will stay and follow your studies, UNDERSTOOD?!"

Scared Shader nodded her small head and her ears dropped.

"Now out!"

Outside the building Shader was greeted by some of the other kids that bullied her most often.

"Are we going to whine to our tutor like a little baby now? Buhuhuu~" A boy said and the others laughed.

"Leave me alone." Shader peeped .

"Awww, can't the little filth defend herself?" Another girl said and started calling her names and pushed her around. The big round glasses fell to the ground and with a crushing sound someone stepped on them. Shader saw a possibility to escape, snatched her glasses and ran away.

After a while she had completely lost her way, it was already getting dark and she was all alone. She had stopped running by now and leaned against a wall.

Not much time passed until she was found by another male demon. She was already afraid she'd get into big trouble now, but to her surprise he was nice and offered his help. He brought her back to the dorm area and left her there.

The next day she was told that she'd be transferred to another studying group. The demon she had met earlier was the assistant of a really high ranked one and he had put in a good word for her there. Moreover she'd also move into another room, so she wouldn't have to get into contact with the bullies.

She was ordered into an office where she met another demon and later two boys around her age joined them. They were introduced to her as Chrno and Aion. Curiously they looked at her. Feeling insecure Shader looked down at her feet. They wouldn't start bullying her too, would they? If they were special enough to get private classes, they must be even more spoiled than the others.

"Hey, shall we show you around?" The short haired one asked – Aion, or was it Chrno? They confused her. "Okay…" She said and got off her chair.

"Why aren't you with the other kids?" Chrno asked when they were out of the office and down the corridor.

"They hate me." Shader replied. "But I could ask you the same."

Aion shrugged. "Dunno. But why should they hate you?"

"I… don't come from the same place as they do." Shader said quietly.

The two boys stopped. "Where are you from?" Both asked it at the same time.

"… the…. Outskirts?" Shader said and winced as if expecting to be bullied again.

"COOL!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time. "You gotta tell us all of it!"

The cat girl looked confused over to them. "Really?... Sure!" She hadn't smiled that bright for a long time. Shader felt comfortable with those two and she was sure her life would get better from now on.

During the next days she told them all of her previous life and they never lost interest in her stories.

Lots of classes they had together, but also in some others Shader was alone because the other two hadn't reached that level yet.

After classes they mostly examined the grounds around or played something. Mostly they were alone. One day it should change.

They were running around in the gardens when they saw a guard – recognized by his typical uniform – and his apprentice. The adult told his apprentice that he was free for now and walked away. Since the other three didn't get a lot of chances to talk to other kids they went over to him. Shader recognized him. He was a very nice, tall boy with dark hair. He had helped her once in a while to chase some bullies off. "Hello, Viede, how are you doing?"

**AN:** soooooo that's it for now. Next one is obviously going to be Viede's chapter. Any suggestions for Rizelle's and Genai's story are highly welcome since I have no fucking idea for them at all 8D


End file.
